<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is a Song by Lieju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448303">Life is a Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju'>Lieju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(well willie is bi but u know), Established Relationship, F/F, Wan Li, also he needs a family, good job you got adopted by the lesbians, is short round's given name, willie and marion adopt short round basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not maybe everyone's idea of domesticity and certainly not how Marion ever imagined it. But she couldn't be happier things turned out this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marion Ravenwood/Willie Scott, Short Round &amp; Marion Ravenwood, Short Round &amp; Willie Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is a Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the hotel room door was opened, Short Round entered. He reached around the corner, checked behind the door and finally dropped down to check under the bed.</p><p>He turned to the two women following him. ”Everything is clear.”</p><p>Willie clapped. Marion frowned.</p><p>”There's nothing here to threaten us,” Marion said. “We are in Denmark, not on a war zone.”</p><p>”You never know!” Short Round said. ”Someone might want to kidnap the Shanghai sensation. The Song Bird of Brussels, the-”</p><p>”Oh, not <em>really</em>,” Willie said, with obvious mock modesty.</p><p>”You think there is going to be a kidnapper hiding under the bed?” Marion asked.</p><p>”You never know! I did find a dead rat in the last hotel room.”</p><p>”You did?” Willie asked.</p><p>”We threw it away.”</p><p>Willie made a face. ”Disgusting! Ew! I slept in that room!”</p><p>Shorty patted his chest. ”As your bodyguard, I need to make sure the star is safe!” He looked at Marion. ”You too.”</p><p>Marion gave the boy a look. ”Wan Li... I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Willie patted Shorty's shoulder. ”Maybe Shorty will protect you too anyway?”</p><p>”I will, but only to save the potential kidnapper from Marion's right hook!” He pulled up his fists. ”She's dangerous!”</p><p>Before Marion could speak Shorty saluted and moved to the door. ”I will secure the other room and check the bathroom for dead rats and roaches and also kidnappers.”</p><p>After the door closed after him Marion walked to Willie. ”I wish you didn't encourage him.”</p><p>”It's fine, he's a kid.”</p><p>”Yes, a kid. Playing a dangerous game...” Marion muttered.</p><p>She liked the boy, and was fairly certain it was mutual by now.</p><p>When she had first started spending time with Willie the boy had radiated disapproval. Everything Marion did had been observed with extreme skepticism that had made Marion extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>She had only recently realized certain things about herself and where her interests lay and the scrutiny hadn't made things any easier.</p><p>In hindsight it had been a wonder how she had managed to clumsily court Willie at all.</p><p>But she had.</p><p>Marion wondered when Shorty had figured it out. If he had suspected from the start or if that had been all in her head.</p><p>But eventually the boy had asked to speak with her with an air of formality and gone: 'You be good for her, Miss Ravenwood, OK?' and given her a very serious thumbs up.</p><p>Marion watched the boy return. ”How did your cockroach hunt go?”</p><p>”The name's Short Round. It's my professional name.”</p><p>”This is not a professional setting,” Marion pointed out. ”Even tough bodyguards have time off.”</p><p>”Maybe maybe.” His eyes shone. ”Maybe time off to go the market?”</p><p>”Maybe time off to do your reading.” Marion looked around. ”Where's the book bag?”</p><p>”Reading yes, but-”</p><p>”And your math homework.”</p><p>Shorty groaned as Marion pulled out the books she had collected. The boy had a talent for languages and she was fully determined to feed his interest in them. Marion herself had been taught the basics of French and German as a child and had picked up Nepali and some bits and pieces of languages spoken by the travelers arriving to her bar. Willie knew several languages she had absorbed traveling and spending time with fellow performers; French, Italian, Mandarin and some Japanese and lot of random phrases in others. Her pronunciation was excellent even in the languages she could barely speak and she could hold a conversation by letting the other person do most of the talking, only smiling and nodding and going 'ooh' when deemed appropriate. She did however have trouble reading or writing many languages she had only heard spoken and Marion was determined to teach him better.</p><p>Wan took up the pulp magazine Marion had picked up on their way there. ”This!”</p><p>Before he could open the magazine with the tantalizing image of a giant monster slug on the cover the magazine was taken away from him.</p><p>”Your math homework first,” Marion said. She walked to help unpack Willie's numerous bags.</p><p>”I don't need math!” Shorty protested.</p><p>”Yes you do. You wouldn't want anyone to scam you out of money, would you? A good bodyguard also guards his boss's wallet.”</p><p>Shorty looked unconvinced but pulled up his math notebook.</p><p>Marion kept an eye on him as her and Willie discussed the outfits and her plans for the performance.</p><p>”It's a shame if this number won't be a good fit,” Marion ran her fingers on the tight dress.</p><p>”It is! It's one of my favorites! But I can't do my tap dance number in it. I will wear it later if I drop the tap dance part in later cities... We'll see if the crowd likes it in Copenhagen. Tap dancing's not very Viking-y, is it? Not like ladies with winged helmets and flying horses and-”</p><p>”I'm done!” Shorty said.</p><p>”Leave the work on the table,” Marion said, tossing the magazine to him. ”I will check it later.”</p><p>Wan caught the magazine. ”I will go stand guard. And check if the kitchens are busy.”</p><p>Marion watched him go. Maybe she should have called after him but it was nice having some time alone with Willie.</p><p>”You will look wonderful in that dress,” Marion said.</p><p>”I am still worried over my hair...”</p><p>”It's beautiful.”</p><p>Willie gave her a look. ”My hair looks terrible.” She sat on the bed. ”But I can worry about it tomorrow.”</p><p>She leaned back on the bed, giving Marion a smile.</p><p>Marion took the invitation, kissed her and reached to pull her shirt off.</p><p>It was a hectic life, and they were traveling most of the time.</p><p>But these sort of moments made the small hotel rooms Marion shared with her two companions feel more like home than the small apartment Marion had lived alone in before saying 'yes' to Willie's invitation to share her life with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>